Killer Blow
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Aiden and Emily are stunned when a face from their past returns. But why is Nikki there? Can they stop her from revealing Emily's secret? Or will she be their downfall?


**Prologue**

_**Full Summary:**Aiden and Emily are stunned when a face from their past returns. But why is Nikki there? Can they stop her from revealing Emily's secret? Or will she be their downfall?_

**Enjoy! Thanks for clicking on my story and I hope you really like this.**

"Emily! Nikki!" Aiden screamed but as his voice echoed down the dark beach he heard no reply. His heart pounded in his chest as his feet barely touched the ground. He ran as fast as he could down the beach but he had a sinking feeling in his gut. Emily had disappeared from the party an hour ago. The same time as Nikki.

He told her. He had begged her not to come. Not to make things difficult. But of course like always she didn't listen. Nikki never listened to him. Why would she? Thinking back she had never listened to him and she had never had reason to.

He could hear Nolan and Daniel behind him but neither was as fit or strong as Aiden so he knew he was her only chance. He _had _to find her. But for some reason he couldn't help thinking what if he didn't…

Down the beach he could hear voices and it spurred him on further. Behind him Daniel and Nolan were calling for Emily and Nikki but already he could hear them slowing. Both were dressed in heavy black suits while Aiden had lost his jacket a long mile ago.

He pushed harder as the voices got louder. His heart was thudding in his chest but he was terrified of what he was going to find. It was a ten seconds later when he found them.

The scene was not what he had expected to see. Not at all.

When he arrived he had expected to find was Emily on the ground, maybe bleeding, maybe dead, and Nikki above her, screaming, which would explain the voices he heard. Maybe Nikki would have a gun, or a knife. Either way he expected her to be the one in control. But that was not what he found at all.

Lying on the sand Nikki was on her back looking up at Emily who was kneeling over her. In Emily's hand she was clutching a knife which she had pressed up against Nikki's throat. Her other hand kept Nikki's hands pinned to her chest.

"… if you won't leave of your own free will maybe I should help you on your way." Emily hissed while Nikki struggled against her but Emily was too strong. Aiden was about to step forward when Nikki spoke.

"And why are you so against the idea of me staying? Maybe it's because you know that with me around your chances with Aiden are-"

"This has nothing to do with Aiden!" Emily hissed. "Just because you're in love with him doesn't mean he'll ever love you back!" Aiden knew he should step in here and stop someone getting hurt but for some reason he held back. Maybe he just wanted to hear what Nikki would say.

"So why is it then?" smirked Nikki. "Ruining your back-up with Daniel am I?" Emily pressed the knife tighter against Nikki's throat.

"You're ruining my chances of getting justice for my father."

"The terrorist, you mean?" Nikki replied. Emily pressed the knife tighter against her throat. Now she couldn't talk at all.

"You deserve everything you get." Emily hissed pulling the knife back to strike the killer blow.

"Emily don't!" Aiden cried and Emily jumped back, dropping the knife.

"Aiden I-" Emily started looking panicked. But as she turned her back she didn't see Nikki jump to her feet and grab the knife. A moment later she grabbed her hair and pulled it back, bringing the knife to Emily's throat instead.

"Nikki don't do this." Aiden warned. Behind him he could hear Daniel and Nolan almost reaching them. Nikki turned and glared at him.

"What have I got to lose?" she demanded. Emily, realising Nikki was distracted, moved her elbow and elbowed her in the stomach. Nikki screamed and fell to the ground and Emily jumped down on top of her, the two girls rolling around in the sand. They were rolling around like that, each of them gaining the upper hand every few seconds while Aiden tried in vain to tear them apart, when Daniel and Nolan arrived.

As Daniel grabbed Nikki around the waist and pulled her away as Aiden grabbed Emily and pulled her away.

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel demanding, his hand in front Nikki protectively as she dabbed her bloody lip. Emily looked deranged and struggled to get free of Aiden's restraining hold.

"She bloody attacked me!" Nikki screamed pointing at her but as Nolan took over from Aiden the symbolism was uncanny. Emily being restrained by her best friend and Nikki by her boyfriend with the object of both their affections stood in the middle.

Daniel shot Emily a disgusted accusing glare.

"Listen things just got out of hand. If-" Aiden began but Nikki interrupted.

"I could have you done for assault!" screamed Nikki about to launch another attack on Emily.

"You gave as good as you got!" Emily screeched back and once again both girls had to be restrained.

"Just stop!" Aiden cried and both girls stopped. They both breathed heavily. And for a moment everyone just relaxed. Nolan stepped away from Emily as Aiden stepped towards her. She rested her head on his chest, relaxing against him. Nolan stood awkwardly to the side and Daniel wrapped a protective arm around Nikki.

Silence hung in the air as they stood there, Nikki and Emily still glaring at each other.

"Let's head up to the house." Daniel suggested to Nikki. She nodded, glancing at Aiden and Emily once more before turning and walking away with Daniel.

A moment later she collapsed.

**So this was really short and just the prologue but it's just an idea so if I don't get reviews I get the message and I won't update. Let me know. Thanks for reading. What's up with Nikki? And Aiden and Daniel? And crazy Emily? Thanks for reading, please review to let me know if you like it or not.**


End file.
